Wide Windows
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Confined to a tower, Raizel never saw much of the outside world. But the Noblesse was never meant to be confined. The Lord knew that, and he sought to set him free.


It was cold, dark, and lonely.

The little heat that was offered to him was from the small fireplace. The bright, golden glow of the fire cast long shadows on the stone walls of the confined space. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the dark shadows reaching out with clawed, greedy hands. They caressed his face, brushed up against his hair, and whispered to him with all of the powers he was forced to bear. But he was fine with it. The shadows kept him company. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine the shadows conversing. Even if their presence and conversations were not at all pleasant, at least he was given the illusion that he was not on his own.

But when he opened his eyes, he was truly alone.

It was a small space he was confined to, provided with only a comfortable chair, a desk, and a small bed. The fireplace was his only source of color and warmth. No windows were provided, and he never really saw what was beyond that thick metal door.

He had the power to break through that flimsy door. He could feel that power within him gathering up inside. It filled this very room, because he could not confine that much power to his body alone. That's what made him so dangerous. That's what placed him here in this cold, dark, lonely place.

But he didn't. He didn't use his power to break out. It was his duty to stay confined here until the Lord ordered otherwise. He rarely received visitors, and he didn't really want to. When he did receive visitors, it would be their last. He could recall three different times when someone had been dragged into this room for judgement, to meet their death at his hands for their treacherous deeds. And it always brought him sorrow that the only ones who visited him were the ones he would have to execute.

He was not permitted to speak to them when he executed them. He didn't know if he wanted to. But, he could not deny his curiosity. What was it like out there? What was it like outside of these stone walls?

He did not have such thoughts until that 'accident' fifty years ago.

He had not told anyone. Mainly because there was no one to tell, but he had touched the wall with a bit too much strength, and a small rock gave way to his force. Toppling to the ground, a different kind of light, one unlike the fire in his room, seeped in. He had stared, dumbfounded at this new marvel. He had not moved for hours, afraid that he would startle the light. Instead, he had studied its golden, soft glow. But when it became evident that the new light was not going anywhere, he had stepped forward, and dared to look through the small hole that was provided. He should have resisted the temptation to look outside. He should have placed the small rock back in its place to cut off his window to the outside world.

But he didn't. He looked.

And he was filled with wonder.

He saw a new kind of color, a vibrant landscape that was full of life and a rich shade. So many new sights were presented to him that it took him by surprise. From what little he could see, the outside of this room was a very beautiful place.

That became his favorite spot in the room.

From them on, he could hear the different sounds aside from the roar of his power. He could hear the sweet singing of the birds, albeit faintly. He could also sense another presence, another being walking by everyday. It was a strong presence that remained consistent. He did not know who possessed such power, but he grew to recognize that energy signature. It was the energy of a Noble, that much he could tell. But who it was, or what clan they belonged to, he did not know.

He did not know how to record time, but he knew it had been a long time since he had found that small hole in the room, when he suddenly felt a surge of power. Looking up, yet unable to detect what sort of change had happened, he felt the shift in power and authority.

But it did not concern him. Therefore, he did not give it a second thought.

Until a day later (he assumed it was a day later, because the small hole showed the difference between night and day) when he received a visitor.

This visitor did not creep in menacingly, or come bound in chains. This figure came in with the authority of power and purpose. The visitor was neither a guilty prisoner nor a grim informant. But he was a Noble that radiated a power that he had only felt in one being before. His energy signature was so similar, but he could not understand why.

The first thing he noticed was that this Noble had long, golden hair. His red eyes were not harsh or judgemental, but merely curious. But still, it was the golden hair that really attracted his attention. He had never seen such a glorious, different color before.

But one question remained in his mind. What was this Noble here for?

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," the Noble greeted, his voice rich and warm. He smiled, and it was the first time anyone had smiled at him.

It was...nice.

"My father was the previous Lord who had sentenced you to this confinement." The Noble lowered his head, eyes flickering to the stone floor for a brief moment. "My father has just recently entered Eternal Sleep, along with his loyal Clan Leaders." He raised his red eyed gaze. "I have inherited my father's position."

Ah. So _this_ was the new Lord. Maybe that was why his energy felt so familiar.

"Sir Raizel," the Lord started, and it took him a moment to realize that the Lord was addressing _him._ His name had never been spoken out loud before. His title, the title of the Noblesse, was all that he had needed to perform his duty.

Nevertheless, Raizel allowed the new Lord to continue.

"My father had placed some pretty harsh restrictions on you, mainly because of your duty as the Noblesse." The Lord folded his hands behind his back, all authority, yet his smile was casual.

So he was young. But, he was experienced.

"I think it is time for some changes," the Lord declared, his smile now secretive. "As I am the Lord, and you are the Noblesse, I think it would be wise to have you by my side instead of in this dark place. Wouldn't that be a much nicer alternative?"

Raizel could detect no ill will coming from this Noble. Only a sense of goodwill and hope. Yes, the hope that was residing in the young Lord was like a frozen tidal wave. It was poised at its peak, waiting earnestly to crash down in hopeless loss, or burst into uncontrollable joy.

Either one of these emotions would be affected based on the response of the Noblesse.

Raizel opened his mouth to answer, yet found himself halting. What was he to say? _I refuse?_ But he found himself unable to even say those two simple words. But he should. He was not allowed such frivolous joys. He was the Noblesse, destined to keep the Nobles in line, judge, protect, and if necessary, kill.

The Lord acted on his silence. "There is no official law or statement that said you had to be confined in such a place." This time, he was drowning in disappointment. "My father placed you here because of fear." He cocked his head. "However, after finally seeing you, I realize that there is nothing to fear." A ghost of a smile came across his lips. "You still retain the same curiosity that you possessed when you first looked through that small hole sixty years ago."

Raizel could not deny that he was surprised. But now, he could identify the Noble who would pass by the room. He just did not know that it had been the young prince, now the Lord.

The Lord that was offering him his freedom.

The Lord took his silence as a stalemate. Bowing his head, he said, "I will give you time to think about it. Please, do consider my offer." Then he was gone.

And the warmth with him.

Raizel felt cold suddenly, despite the raging fireplace in the room. He glanced towards the small hole in the wall, his only connection to the outside world. A small light continued to stream in, yet it seemed to grow bigger with the possibility of offering so much more for him.

Raizel's feet were carrying him out the open door that the Lord had conveniently left open, and out of the room. He let out a small gasp as he finally crossed over the threshold of his confinement, hesitating for just a moment. Yet, he felt as if he did no wrong. No grave sin had been committed.

He was just...moving forward.

There was only one passage in the dark halls, and he followed it. Not a few steps later, and he caught sight of the surprised Lord.

The Lord blinked, his hand resting on the doorknob that would lead out of this dreadful place. "You missed me already?" He smiled brightly. "Well, I cannot really blame you. So, you have come to a decision."

Raizel nodded.

If possible, the Lord's smile grew even wider. "Wonderful! I will show you around your new home. Oh, don't look so surprised. Did you really think that I would drag you out of this desolate tower without preparing a proper place for you to stay? Don't answer that, I don't need any confirmation of your faith in me." With a flippant wave of his hand, the Lord opened the door, unaware of just how much such a simple action affected Raizel.

Sounds, smells, and sights; it all assaulted him with the brightness of the world the minute the door was opened. He saw the emerald green grass, and the tall trees. He could smell the moist, rich earth and the sweet fragrance of the colorful flowers. All of these things he had been deprived of was now set before him.

Stepping out, he felt the soft breeze and the gentle warmth of the sun. The sound of the tall grass swaying in the wind filled his hearing, as did the sweet sound of the singing birds and the running water of a nearby creek.

The Lord stayed silent, observing Raizel. Raizel could feel his thoughtful gaze, but he did not care that he was being secretly watched.

He did not know how long he stood there in front of the small, lonely tower that he once called home. He did not know at what point in time he had started to move, following the young Lord down a well kept path. The crunch of the dirt beneath his boots brought him out of his amazed daze. He drank in the new sights and sounds. He noticed every single detail before him, all of it instantly precious to him. How could the Lord move forward down this path without stopping to gaze at every wonderous thing? The trees came in different forms and shapes. The flowers had different scents and colorings, and the wild life was so diverse that it nearly overwhelmed Raizel.

The Lord came to a top, and Raizel stopped right beside him instantly. With a wide smile, the Lord turned to look at him. "Well, this is your new home! Isn't it marvelous? My place is right around the corner. We can be neighbors!"

Raizel took in the size of the mansion before him. It was breathtakingly beautiful. And big. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. How else was he to describe such a wondrous, new sight?

But it looks...unnatural. But he didn't want to say that out loud to the Lord. He doubted he could, because the Lord was already rushing off towards the mansion in his excitement.

The building...was larger than anything he had ever seen. Their footsteps echoed in the large halls. Paintings as high as the ceiling adorned the grand walls. The rich, lush furniture was untouched, wholly for him.

But Raizel noticed none of this. Instead, his gaze was drawn to a large, clear object. It touched down to the floor and stretched all the way to the ceiling. Offering a clear view to the outside, it seemed to glow softly as the sun streamed through it. Raizel felt as if he could walk right through it and step out of the mansion and back outside.

He rested his hand on the cold object, feeling the smoothness of the glass. His power thrummed against the glass, and he realized how fragile this thing was. It would be so easy to break, to shatter.

In its frailty, it was precious.

"What...what is this?" His voice was soft: he had not spoken in such a long time. There had been no one to talk to, and the sound of his own voice caught him by surprise.

"That is a window."

Raizel took in a deep breath, staring out the window. This...he had never seen something like it. But he knew that he liked it, this new life with new opportunity.

His hand fell limply at his side, but he continued to stare out the window. He was still the Noblesse, and he had a duty to uphold, but maybe he could do it from here instead of locked away. He may be inside, surrounded by four walls, but he now had something that allowed him to look outside, to observe what he had been denied for so long.

"Do you like it?" The question was hesitant, yet hopeful as the Lord asked it.

Raizel found himself nodding. It did not occur to him that the Lord was most likely inquiring about the large mansion, and not about the window. But for Raizel, this window was presenting him with something that he had been denied so far. This window allowed him to observe the outside world, while remaining indoors and away from harming others. It was so much more than that small hole in the tower he had been confined to. This window, this bit of freedom that he was offered, was plenty.

Even this...this was enough.


End file.
